powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Anubis Cruger
"Defender of the galaxy! SPD Shadow Ranger!" Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger, formerly the head of the Space Patrol Delta Earth base, was the Shadow Ranger of the S.P.D. Rangers. He is now the Supreme Commander of S.P.D. Character History Commander Doggie Cruger is an extraterrestrial who has physical characteristics of both a human and a dog. Lost Planet Years ago, Emperor Gruumm attacked the planet of Sirius with his Troobian Forces. Cruger, along with his fellow Sirians, banded together to form a fighting force against the attacking evil, they formed the first Space Patrol Delta. However, as valiantly as they fought, they lost and Sirius was destroyed. During the battle, General Benagg led the attack on Cruger's squad. Also, Commander Cruger's wife, Isinia, was also lost. Believing that Doggie Cruger had been eliminated, he was left on the planet. However, once Cruger awoke, he found his planet barren and all other Sirians were destroyed. S.P.D. Doggie then left for Earth where he became the Commander of Space Patrol Delta. Cruger also acted as the mentor of the A-Squad Power Rangers. He then chose the S.P.D. B-Squad Rangers: Jack Landors as Red Ranger, Sky Tate as Blue Ranger, Bridge Carson as Green Ranger, Z Delgado as Yellow Ranger, and Sydney Drew as Pink Ranger, to take the place of the A-Squad who had become missing in action. Cruger advised the B-Squad in their year-long battle with Grumm and his Troobian forces. Ranger of the Shadows When General Benagg showed up on Earth, it brought back horrible memories and tough emotions for Commander Cruger. At first he did not want to face them, but with the help of the B-Squad Rangers and Kat Manx, Commander Cruger took on his past and Benagg. Kat had made Doggie a S.P.D. Patrol Morpher allowing him to morph into the S.P.D. Shadow Ranger. When Jack took time off to help the homeless without checking in with headquarters Doggie demanded that Jack tell him where he had been and what he had been doing. Only to be shocked when Jack bluntly explained that what he had been doing in his free time was none of Cruger's business. Last Battles As the Shadow Ranger, Cruger helped his Rangers in battle, but he was still haunted by what had transpired on Sirius. When he fought Icthior, the monster told Cruger that Isinia was still alive. Cruger did not believe the word of the criminal. However, after Cruger was captured by the A-Squad and turned over to Emperor Gruumm, he was shown the Isinia was indeed alive. She had been captured by Gruumm during the battle on Sirius. When the A-Squad Rangers returned, Cruger returned to using them as the main Rangers, debriefing them ahead of B-Squad who believed they'd go back to being Zord cleanup detail and the reserves, but it is likely that he merely did this out of procedure as Kat told B-Squad that Cruger had once told her that B-Squad were the best Rangers he'd ever worked with and he was proud to serve with them. A-Squad ended up proving to be evil and captured Cruger, taking him to Gruumm's ship where he is briefly reunited with Isinia and later B-Squad when they are captured. Thanks to the help of Piggy, Cruger and the B-Squad managed to escape. While the B-Squad went to fight off Omni in his Magnificence Body, Cruger went to get his wife back. Cruger faced against Mora and easily defeated and contained her, then he went up against Gruumm. Cruger defeated Gruumm, who apparently fell to his death and he and Isinia were finally reunited. During the battle with Omni, Kat contacted Cruger as she had found a weakness in the Magnificence. In order for the Rangers to utilize it, Cruger had to open up a panel in the Magnificence, but likely wouldn't survive the destruction. Even knowing this, Cruger made the decision to possibly sacrifice himself to stop the threat. Cruger opened up the panel, allowing the S.W.A.T. Megazord to fire a blast through it that destroyed the Magnificence. Both Commander Cruger and Isinia were thought to have been lost, but they emerged out of the rubble and were not harmed. But before the celebration could begin, Gruumm too came out of the wreckage. Even though the Rangers offered their help, Cruger decided to battle Gruumm himself, unmorphed. Cruger easily defeated Gruumm who ordered him to finish him off. Cruger instead cut off the top Gruumm's horn and after mocking him, contained him and celebrated the victory with everyone. Promotion Time Commander Cruger remained at S.P.D. Earth Station as Commander, though he did receive a new uniform. He watched as the Omega and Nova Rangers went home and after checking that Sky would follow the orders of anyone who was made the new Red Ranger as Jack was leaving, promoted him to Red Ranger status. Soon, however, he became the new Supreme Commander of S.P.D. after Fowler "Birdie" retired; Cruger chose Sky as the new commander, passing on the Red Ranger powers over to Bridge, which he uses in Once A Ranger. Personality Cruger is often tough and stubborn, but fair and is an overall kind-hearted, brave and noble person. Doggie was extremely dedicated to his duties as part of S.P.D and has little to no time for anything outside of it, and expected the same of his subordinates or in some cases demanded it. S.P.D. Shadow Ranger Zords *Delta Base / Delta Command Megazord Arsenal *Patrol Morpher *Shadow Saber *Delta ATV Notes * Cruger was the first mentor to not be from Earth since Zordon. *Anubis is the second mentor to become a ranger after Tommy, and followed by Udonna and RJ. ** He is also the only non-human mentor in this category. *Cruger's first name is used in Dekaranger as the name of the homeworld of his counterpart. His nickname "Doggie" is also his Sentai counterpart's actual name. *The name Anubis used in both canine bipedal aliens' cases comes from the Egyptian jackal god of the dead and Judge of the Dead, who he resembles in appearance. *Cruger is the least humanoid in terms of appearance of good Rangers in all of Power Rangers history. *Cruger's color designation was never overtly mentioned. ** However, with the release of the Gokai Galleon Buster from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, his Sentai counterpart has been labeled as a Black Ranger. Presumably this will also apply to Cruger when Gokaiger gets a Power Rangers counterpart. *It still remains unclear how his head was able to fit inside his helmet, as his helmet appears to be normal sized. The most probable explanation for this is that his Patrol Morpher might morph his physical body in addition to activating his ranger form. He shares this uncertainty with his Japanese counterpart. However, unlike his counterpart, the Rangers never actually asked him. *John Tui would go on to play Daggeron from Mystic Force, and Pestilox from Power Rangers Super Samurai. See also Category:Non-human PR Rangers Category:PR Mentors Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:SPD Rangers Category:Aliens Category:Male PR Rangers Category:PR Rangers with Unclassified Colors Category:Black Ranger Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:PR Mentors with Ranger forms Category:Rangers without Secret Identities Category:PR Extra Rangers